Microsoft® SharePoint™ may be a rich enterprise server application that provides full content management features, implement business processes, and/or provide access to information related to organizational goals and/or processes.
High availability may be a system design protocol that ensures a certain degree of operational continuity. Conventional configurations of Microsoft® SharePoint™ may be challenged to meet high availability standards for a variety of reasons. For example, conventional configurations of servers providing redundancy involve a one-to-one standby server to online server set up that is costly in terms of hardware, bandwidth, and/or other resources. As another example, a server farm configuration database for a server farm serving the server application distributed by Microsoft® SharePoint™ may not be readily accessible to all of the servers in the farm. This may interfere with efficient switchover and/or failover to standby server(s).